Encounter
Encounter is one of two possible first episodes in Shiny Days. Plot Encounter begins with a flashback to high school orientation, where Itou Makoto and Kiyoura Setsuna meet for the first time when he stops some bullies from picking on her. Setsuna then awakens, revealing the scene to have been a dream. Meanwhile, Makoto is riding the train and sees Katsura Kotonoha for the first time, though they don't actually meet. Kuroda Hikari, also on the train, spots Makoto and berates him for "following" her and her friends onto the train. Meanwhile, Katou Otome is watching the exchange from the next car and receives a call from Ashikaga Inori. All of the characters arrive at school to attend the exit ceremony for first semester, and their summer break begins. Opening credits roll. Setsuna visits Saionji Sekai at her apartment, where Sekai is sick in bed. She asks Setsuna to fill in for her as a waitress at the Summer Radish while she's recovering. Setsuna refuses, and Sekai tries multiple tactics to convince her. Setsuna deflects them all but is caught off guard when Sekai mentions that the Radish is close to Makoto's apartment. Setsuna still refuses to take on the job, and Sekai playfully suggests that she might feverishly let slip Setsuna's feelings for Makoto to their friends. Setsuna finally relents, and Sekai reveals that her mom (and manager of the Radish), Saionji Youko, is already expecting her, as she knew she would be able to convince her. Makoto runs into Otome while walking to the beach. She asks him if he has any plans for the summer. They converse briefly, and he goes on his way, as she is busy with her family. Setsuna arrives for her first day on the job and dons the Radish uniform. She immediately has reservations about it, thinking that it's too revealing; but Youko tells her it's cute. Setsuna then points out that she doesn't really fill out the uniform in the chest region. Youko offers her inserts, but Setsuna refuses. As she begins her shift, Setsuna meets two of the other waitresses: Murayama Noan and Hashimoto Oruha. They ask if she's a relative of the manager, as positions at the Radish are highly sought after. Two customers then come into the restaurant, and Setsuna freezes up. Oruha steps in to seat them and leaves Setsuna to handle the few customers in the restaurant. The first one she meets is Katsura Kokoro, who asks for a refill on her orangeadel, but Setsuna is slow to take the order. She then meets Itou Moeko and Itou Itaru, who are having lunch. Moeko orders a parfait for Itaru, and Setsuna accidentally combines it with the orangeade. Itaru receives both items, and Kokoro never gets her refill. The next customer in the door is one of the disrespectful surfers that frequent the Radish to ogle and harass the waitresses. He tries to hit on Setsuna, and she seats him quickly to get away from him. At the end of her shift, Setsuna is disheartened and ready to quit. As she's leaving, she thinks about how Makoto helped her at the entrance ceremony and what Sekai said about his apartment being nearby. As she's daydreaming and strolling along the boardwalk, she runs into Itaru, who recognizes her from the Radish as the waitress that brought her parfait. Itaru hugs her, and Makoto comes running to catch up to his sister. Setsuna and Makoto are shocked to see each other, and the episode ends with them having had their encounter during the summer. Category:Routes